


How long?

by Angry_Cactus



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Cactus/pseuds/Angry_Cactus
Summary: Локи наконец заполучил престол.Так почему же он так несчастен?





	How long?

**Author's Note:**

Сколько времени?  
  
Сколько времени должно минуть, прежде чем боль утихнет?  
  
Сколько времени должно минуть, прежде чем ты будешь удовлетворен?  
  
Сколько,  _Локи_?  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Быть королем — не то, чего он ожидал. Вернее, это было не совсем то. Он не испытывал того удовлетворения, которое как он полагал должен был испытывать. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что корона никогда не была тем, чего он по-настоящему жаждал; однажды в порыве ярости он даже сказал об этом Тору, о том, что корона — лишь возможность быть с ним на равных. К сожалению, слова, сказанные много лет назад, оказались правдой. И не то, чтобы Локи испытывал какие-либо сомнения на этот счет, просто он думал, что возможно, лишь возможно, заполучи он трон, он почувствует себя… родным.  
  
Он полагал, что заслуживает быть Королем, что он  _обязан_  быть Королем! Ведь он был самым умным. Он — единственный, кто книга за книгой познавал мир Асгарда; единственный, кто проводил дни на пролет, работая и учась быть королем, в то время как Тор предпочитал тратить время на развлечения: сражения, вино и женщин.  
  
И все же, Локи всегда присматривал за этим дикарем. А как же иначе? Он был его братом.  
  
До тех пор, пока не Локи не узнал, что является монстром, ненавидимым всеми. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким опустошенным. Сломленным. Он был Богом озорства и обмана, чье существование было полнейшей ложью. Он стал настолько хорош в магии иллюзий, что сам отгородил себя от того, кем в действительности был — Ётуном.  
  
Ётуном, который сейчас правил Асгардом. Конечно, об этом никто не догадывался, продолжая верить, что перед ними Один. Но когда придет время, он восстанет и будет Королем. Он, Локи, сын Лафейя.  
  
Когда он раздумывал над своим планом, он был так взволнован тем, что его ждало, но дни шли… Ему было  _скучно_. Хотя, возможно, если бы он нынче больше времени уделял защите остальных восьми миров…  
  
Но он не уделял. Он был слишком подавлен, чтобы делать что-либо. В конечном счете  _ничто_  не имело значения. Защита, борьба — враги престола всегда возвращаются. Так что неважно, что он предпримет — это ничего не изменит.  
  
Так зачем суетиться?  
  
Со временем он утратил всякое желание что-либо менять. Он носил свои — или точнее Одина — одеяния и проводил дни в полном бездействии; он ел, спал, смотрел пьесы, проводил короткие переговоры, снова спал.  
  
И самое ужасное — все это было слишком утомительным. На протяжении нескольких дней он даже не удосуживался выйти из своих покоев — он не желал более притворяться Отцом. Но и отправится за ним на Землю он не мог — узнай кто-нибудь, что он сделал, его вероятнее всего вновь бы отправили в заключение.  
  
А этого допустить он не мог. Потому делал то, о чем всегда мечтал — правил, будучи  _в полном отчаянье_.  
  
Однажды ночью в приступе гнева он даже разгромил спальню Тора. Почему? Он не знал.  
  
Ложь.  
  
Он знал почему, просто не хотел признавать правду.  
  
Не хотел признавать чего? Корону? Без Тора? Она того не стоило. Ни на секунду. Он бы отказался от нее в любое время, если бы это означало возвращение брата.  
  
Даже если он не был таковым.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Так, сколько же нужно время, чтобы Локи был наконец удовлетворен? Сколько нужно, чтобы утихомирить эту боль?  
  
Столько сколько нужно Тору, чтобы вернуться домой.


End file.
